Geo Stelar
|-|Mega Man= |-|Mega Man V.2= |-|Geo Stellar & Omega-xis= |-|Tribe King= |-|Rogue Noise= |-|Black Ace= |-|Red Joker= Character Synopsis The son of an astronaut, Geo Stelar looked up to his father Kelvin for as long as he could remember, aspiring to be just like him when he got older. Unfortunately, tragedy struck when Geo's father went missing after the space station Peace was destroyed, leaving the boy a distraught shut-in who only left his house to stargaze at night. On one of these occasions, he collided with Omega-Xis, a fugitive from Planet FM who claimed to know his father and the events leading up to the attack. He then finds himself under attack from Omega-Xis's former cohorts who end up attacking Geo's hometown in an attempt to find the Andromeda Key, the trigger for a powerful superweapon Omega-Xis stole from them. Left with no other choice, Geo ends up fusing with Omega-Xis to become the hero Mega Man. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-A | 4-A | 4-A Verse: Mega Man Star Force Name: Geo Stelar, Mega Man Gender: Male Age: 11-12 (A 5th Grader) Classification: Human, Student, EM Wave Human Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can maneuver around the Black Hole Server with no trouble and the EM wave beings inside it describes it as "very dark"),Skilled at H2H combat, Weapon Mastery, Teleportation, Forcefield (With Mu Barrier and his other forms of shielding), Transformation (Can transform into stronger forms or various weapons to fit various parts on his body), Information Analysis (Can analyse his enemies' information and data via his visor), Summoning (Can summon beings like Rogue, Harp Note, Sirius, etc to help out in battle via Battle Cards), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid via Recovery Cards), Air Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Can turn the terrain into a grassy, snowy, or fiery plane, Intangibility against Non EM-based attacks, Auto Lock-On System, Technological Manipulation (Can take control of various electronics like a car in the first game), Life-Force Absorption and Soul Manipulation via Mirrors's Edge, Void Manipulation via Darkness Hole, Darkness Manipulation via Dark Sword, limited Power Nullification (With his Mega Crusher and his Holy Panels can cut any amount of damage by half), Statistics Amplification (Can boost his attacks stats with his attack panels), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to affect beings like Crown Thunder and the Crimson Dragon who is the embodiment of Meteor G) Immunity to Hypnosis and other mental attacks, Can create voids in space to close distances with Omega-Xis's assistance, Gravity Manipulation (via this), Can paralyze, blind, poison, and inflict other status effects with his various battle cards, Time Manipulation (Time freezes whenever Geo using a Mega Cards or a Giga Cards), Can ignore durability with a lot of his battle cards, Immunity to Black Holes (Can freely maneuver inside Sagittarius A*), Immune to Sleep Manipulation (was unaffected by Harp Note's lullaby tune that put everyone around him to sleep) | Same as before, but with various Elemental Powers and additional abilities depending on form | Constant Barrier Creation (known to stop the effects of any one attack per barrier), Expert Swordsman, Immunity to lock-on based targeting systems, Inflicts paralysis upon hitting opponent with a non-elemental attack, and pretty much most, if not all, of Rogue's powers | Wind, Wood, Fire, and Electricity Manipulation, Can avoid damage by creating clones | Noise Generation (Can create massive amounts of EM radiation that weaken EM Beings and sicken others to the point of collapse just by being around them), Black Hole Creation as Black Ace (Although he can create black holes with some of his Battle Cards), Drastically enhanced analytical ability (Stated to be Universal level, bordering on Precognition), Flight as Black Ace, Immune to physical and mental interference as Red Joker 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level (Capable of sparring with Sirius and Apollo Flame, the former of which maintains a supermassive blackhole at the center of Sagittarius A* , which encompasses most of the galaxy) | Multi-Solar System Level (Transformations increase Geo's overall base power vastly and thus should be massively stronger than before) | At least Multi-Solar System Level '(Unfathomably stronger than before now being able to one-shots The Crimson Dragon, whom of which even absorbed the data of Sirius) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep pace with FMians that can travel from the center of the galaxy to Earth {specifically from Sagittarius A*}, which makes Geo around 2.7 billion times the speed of light. Also capable of preforming said feat of traversing to Earth to the center of a distant galaxy). Likely higher as Black Ace (Bears Wing Verniers similar to Acid Ace's, Auto-Lock System greatly boosts combat speed) Lifting Ability: At least Class 50 (Accidentally destroyed portions of a skyscraper by flying through them. Casually caught a falling monorail), likely much higher (Can move freely inside the gravitational pull of Sagittarius A*) Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Managed to tank hits from Apollo Flame, who is comparable to Sirius themselves) | Multi-Solar System Class Level (His overall durability has increased beyond what was shown previously) | Multi-Solar System Level '(Capable of surviving hits from Crimson Dragon, even after having absorbed the data of Sirius and many FMians) 'Stamina: High (By EoS he's only shown tiring after fighting off entire armies of viruses and Omega-Xis clones, under distress from high Crimson (extremely dense EM Radiation) concentrations, or fighting immensely powerful beings like the Crimson Dragon, Apollo Flame, and Sirius). Range: Standard melee range. Interplanetary with certain attacks, Mega Buster and Battle Cards (Can fight across interstellar distances) Intelligence: *Geo is an amazingly skilled combatant despite his age. *Noted by Omega-Xis as a natural, Geo quickly becomes highly skilled in long-ranged, weapon-based, and hand-to-hand combat, clashing with warriors with dozens, if not hundreds of years older and more experienced than him. *He seamlessly blends all three together, fighting at whatever range is most appropriate, making him an incredibly adaptable fighter capable of fighting the likes of Sirius (who has defeated the greatest fighters from across the galaxy) and Apollo Flame (who wiped out all of humanity in an alternate timeline). *In addition, he is no slouch academically either, being ahead of his class despite not attending school for years and knows the inner-workings of all sorts of EM technology by heart and tinkers with it in his spare time. Weaknesses: Friction between Omega-Xis and Geo will cause the fusion to separate (highly unlikely by EoS), can be weakened by extremely dense amounts of erratic EM Radiation (limited by the Ace and Joker programs), Requires a certain amount of ambient EM Radiation to use Noise Change (which is generated by continuous combat) | Vulnerable to certain elemental attacks depending on the current elemental form | Must cut off Brother Bands | Tribe King lasts for a limited duration | None notable Versions: Base | w/Various Armors | Finalized Noise Other Attributes List of Equipment: Various Battle Cards, Mega Buster, Omega-Xis's Wizard Form Notable Attacks/Techniques: Regular Attacks *'Area Eater:' Geo calls in Omega-Xis to pull apart space in front of him, dragging fleeing targets closer. *'Double Eater:' Omega-Xis pulls apart even more space, granting the ability additional range and effectiveness. *'Beast Slap:' An attack version of the Area Eater, Omega-Xis claws at targets directly to deal heavy damage, easily annihilating multiple clones of Omega-Xis himself in a single hit. *'Frequency Change:' Geo changes his frequency to teleport to his desired location, phasing through any attacks that would have struck him in the meantime. *'Mega Attack:' By using Omega-Xis's lock-on system, Geo is able to draw a bead on even the fastest targets and instantly close the gap between them to launch an attack. *'Shield:' Geo crosses his arms, erecting a barrier that defends him against frontal attacks that he can't dodge or teleport out of. Although it is quite durable, it can be breached by attacks specifically designed to shatter guards. Standard Cards *'Freeze Knuckle:' Geo's hand becomes an ice-elemental gauntlet that deals heavy damage with each successful blow and can flash freeze the ground and those struck, causing icequakes with a single punch. *'Jet Attack:' Geo's arm becomes a bladed weapon which he uses to run his foes through while coated in energy, boring a hole in them in the process. *'Sword:' Geo's arm becomes a longsword made of energy for close combat. *'Vulcan:' Geo's arm transforms into a miniature Gatling gun, firing a flurry of energy rounds at his opponents. Giga Cards *'Darkness Hole:' Generates an opening to the void that instantly defeats weakened foes. *'Dark Sword:' Geo equips a powerful longsword charged with dark energy, dealing massive damage with each swing and tainting the space around the target so that they're poisoned whenever they're forced within it. *'Dread Laser:' Summons Dread Joker to fire off a massive wave of Crimson that deals massive damage and scrambles the workings of electronic technology in addition to shattering the land beneath the target. In addition, the high concentration of Crimson allows this attack to affect intangible and incorporeal beings, scattering their very form into fragments of data. *'Life Aura:' Generates a powerful barrier that completely nullifies incoming attacks so long as they do not exceed a certain threshold at once. *'Mirror's Edge:' Generates a mirror that drains the life force and very soul of the enemy at a rapid rate. *'Mu Barrier:' Generates a barrier that will block any single attack that would strike Geo. It regenerates with every movement, making it virtually impossible to hit him unless his movement is somehow stopped entirely. *'Wing Blade:' Summons Acid Ace to slice apart foes with his Wing Verniers and Lock-On Sword, smashing through most barriers in the process and ignoring intangibility. This is particularly effective against those aligned with Wind. Transformations *'Star Force:' Also known as Star Break, Geo uses the power of the Satellite Admins, Pegasus Magic, Leo Kingdom, and Dragon Sky to transform, gaining their powers in the process. **'Ice Pegasus:' Invoking the power of Pegasus Magic, Geo obtains dominion over water and ice, freezing his foes with every charge shot and summoning storms of ice at a whim. In addition, he is able to heal himself while surrounded by ice and snow and can restrain foes by encasing them in massive amounts of ice that trap even EM Waves. Star Force: Also known as Star Break, Geo uses the power of the Satellite Admins, Pegasus Magic, Leo Kingdom, and Dragon Sky to transform, gaining their powers in the process. **'Fire Leo:' Invoking the power of Leo Kingdom, Geo becomes a master of flame and heat, obliterating his foes at the atomic level with massive blasts of fire and energy. In addition, the extra armor this form provides allows him to shrug off most attacks with ease and continue his assault uninterrupted. **'Green Dragon:' Invoking the power of Dragon Sky, Geo gains control over the wind and plant life, allowing him to generate massive tornadoes with a thought and terraform the battlefield into a grassy plain to fully utilize his connection with nature. In addition, he becomes utterly immune to any kind of Status Effect, including paralysis, freezing, mind manipulation, and other debilitating effects. *'Tribe On:' Geo uses the power of the OOParts of the lost continent of Mu to gain the power of the ancient past. He can switch between them at will and combine them to compound their strengths and abilities. **'Thunder Zerker:' Possessing the powers of Mu's mightiest warriors, Geo becomes clad in durable armor that shrugs off Rogue's attacks and equips the Sword of Zerker, a powerful EM Blade charged with lightning that paralyzes foes struck and can send similarly powerful waves of electricity coursing through the battlefield. In addition, the tribe specialized in furious, unending series of strikes, allowing Geo to press on and fire off a rapid barrage of attacks against his foe without fear of reprisal or interruption unless he is outright defeated. **'Wood Ninja:' Gaining the powers of Mu's lesser-known and stealthiest fighters, Geo assaults his foes with storms of shuriken that ignore intangibility while remaining hidden from sight. In addition, Geo is able to replace himself with a body double whenever he would be struck, nullifying any damage taken and giving him an opportunity to counterattack. He also automatically locks-on to his foes, allowing him to instantly close any distance between him and his target with his Mega Attack. **'Fire Saurian:' Geo obtains the powers of the lumbering giants that invaded the continent eons ago, allowing him to incinerate his targets with scorching flames, detonating most targets with a single blast. In addition, he gains the power to charge his attacks to greatly amplify their power. **'Tribe King:' The ultimate Tribe On transformation and the amalgamation of the three tribes' powers, granting Geo access to all of their abilities at once while increasing his powers to the point that he could easily defeat the so-called "God of EM-Waves", Le-Mu. *'Noise Change:' While in battle, clashes of EM Energy produce Noise, a type of scrambled EM Wave that causes all sorts of machinery to go haywire, particularly if their EM-based. Geo is able to harness that Noise and convert it into power, allowing him to transform to a variety of forms based on the FM-ians that invaded Earth in his first adventure. In addition, after obtaining sufficient amounts of Noise, Geo is able to enter a "Finalized" form, transforming into Black Ace or Red Joker for a massive power boost. Big Bang Attacks *'Black End Galaxy:' Black Ace's Noise Force Big Bang, Geo locks onto a target and generates a black hole around them to trap them and crush them. He then rushes through it with a slashing motion, causing the black hole to collapse and detonate, annihilating the target. *'Red Gaia Eraser:' Red Joker's Noise Force Big Bang, Geo fires a concentrated beam of Crimson similar to the Dread Laser from his hands as the two Noise generators on his shoulders detach. They then follow the target and fire additional lasers that damage and encircle them, generating enough energy to create a powerful explosion comparable to Black End Galaxy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Games Category:Anime Category:Capcom Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Swordsmen Category:Gun Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapons Master Category:Transformation Users Category:Information Analyzers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Protagonist Category:Mega Man Starforce Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Air Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weather Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Technology Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Wind Users Category:Wood Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 4